Intrigued
by Zefilian Girl
Summary: What would happen if the Elmekian Empire decided to invade Saillune and Zefilia? This Alt-History story unfolds around that very question. L/G Z/A Enjoy!
1. In which the plot unfolds

Intrigued By Zefilian Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Slayers. I wish I did, and then I would have Gourry at my beck and call. I'm just borrowing them for a while and I promise to return them in reasonably good shape. ^_^ I hope everyone enjoys my first offering. This is going to be a long one, peoples! L/G and Z/A flag waving fun for all. This is rated R for later chapters involving situations that young children shouldn't see. You have been warned. One last thing, FanFic authors are like plants. If you don't water them then they turn into brown crumbly things that. ummm. yeah. ^_^; Now on with the Fic!  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was a windy day in the city of Saillune. The sun shone down brightly upon the White Magic City as pennants whipped and danced in the morning light. People were going about their business in the streets, and the sounds of merchants hawking their wares drifted up to the ears of Princess Amelia Wil Tesla de Saillune as she stared out the open window. Her father, Prince Phillionel, had just ordered her to prepare for a journey to the kingdom of Zefilia to have an audience with the Ruler of Zefilia, The Eternal Queen, to try and persuade Zefilia to join with Saillune against the Elmekian Empire, whose new ruler was bent on expanding his Empire to include Saillune. The royal family of Saillune had received information that the new emperor also had his eyes upon the rich vineyards of Zefilia as well as their own fair country. As a preface to the invasion Elmekian soldiers had taken possession of the passes through the mountains that bordered the two countries. To add insult to injury, Elmekia had wooed the Duke of Kal-Maart to joining forces with them. It was only a matter of time before war began.  
  
Amelia clenched her fist in anger at the injustice of it all. Her kingdom was a peaceful and justice loving place and she refused to let war ravage the lands that she so loved. She prayed that her mission to speak with the Eternal Queen was a successful one, and that the joining of two Just and Righteous countries would stop the Evil Greed of the Elmekian Empire before blood was shed on either side.  
  
She sighed and returned to her desk where her important papers were scattered. She had been up late the night before working on a diplomatic treaty to present to the Zephilian Queen. She was fully expecting one of the court diplomats to take the treaty and present it, but her father had seen fit to send his own daughter as a show of their determination. She picked up the treaty and re-read it carefully. The council approved the treaty unanimously this morning after she had presented it. Amelia smiled and tucked the treaty into a courier pouch before packing it into her traveling case.  
  
A knock at the door startled her as she packed the last of her belongings. It could be only one person and she called for her friend to enter as she closed the trunk with a snap.  
  
"Oi, Amelia! It's about time to get moving! Are you finished packing yet," the short redhead exclaimed as she bounced into the room. She plopped ungracefully on the bed and grinned at Amelia.  
  
"Miss Lina, I just finished packing. I'm so excited! I can't believe that Father actually wants me to lead the diplomatic mission. Are you ready? The caravan should be leaving in about an hour or so," the princess chattered as her friend stretched out on the bed next to the large trunk.  
  
Lina Inverse, Sorceress Supreme, watched with a grin as Amelia bounced around the room throwing some last minute items in a small case. The diminutive redhead was to act as the Princess' personal maid during the mission, as well as keep her out of trouble. Lina was also to provide her services as bodyguard while they were traveling. Prince Phillionel was paying Lina a great deal of money to keep up with Amelia, as the sorceress' services were much in demand. Lina, who normally didn't get involved with politics, had decided that the Elmekian Empire was out of line, and had decided to help the Saillune royals out before the Prince offered a job protecting the princess. She would have gone anyway, but once the Prince had offered to pay her for her services, Lina's merchant instinct had taken over and before she knew it had made a deal for a significant amount of money. In a rare act of charity she had purposely took the job for much less than her services were actually worth, but the royals were good allies to have, even though they were justice freaks. Still, it was a nice chunk of change, so she wasn't complaining. She still couldn't understand the Saillune mindset. Lina had offered to go Dragon Slave the capitol city of Elmekia and take out the new regime before it could mobilize forces to invade Saillune, but the royals had looked at her like she had grown another head and lectured her for a full hour on the Injustice of blowing up kingdoms. Her eyebrow twitched in horror as she remembered the saccharine sweetness of the father/daughter team when they got on a role about Love and Justice. She thought perhaps the two of them should go to have an audience with the new Emperor and lecture him in reforming his evil ways. That would have him begging for mercy and surrendering quickly just to have them stop. She was far too diplomatic to suggest such a cruel plan to the royals, as they probably would do such a thing.  
  
"Let's call the Stewards and have them bring your trunk down. Then we'll be ready," Lina stated as she bounded off the bed and headed for the door. Amelia was in agreement as she followed Lina down the halls of the palace to where Prince Phil was waiting their arrival.  
  
Amelia and Lina were announced into her fathers study by palace guards when they came to the door. The large black haired giant of a prince greeted them cheerfully with his booming voice.  
  
"Daughter! Miss Lina! I'm so glad that you're here! We were just going over last minute travel plans, so sit down and let me apprise you of the situation," he said jovially as he gestured to his most trusted advisors. They rose in greeting and chairs were pulled up to the heavy wooden table for the new arrivals.  
  
"We have decided that it's far too risky for you to try and get through the pass that separates Saillune and Zefilia. Instead the caravan is going to escort you down to the Coastal Alliance and you will board a ship there and sail around the continent. It will take longer, but is much safer."  
  
"Couldn't we just sneak through Kal-Maart and enter Zefilia on the border there," Lina asked, considering the shorter path thoughtfully.  
  
"It would be incredibly risky," one of the councilors stated, pulling out a map and pointing out positions to the group. "We have new information that the Duke has ordered anyone entering from Saillune be stopped and questioned. Most are turned back at the border except for those merchants that have strong ties with the Duke. I'm afraid that the princess would be taken prisoner if we were to take that course. It would spell disaster to have this mission fail us before we even set foot into Zefilia."  
  
"I agree," Phillionel stated to the group. "We must not fail in getting the Zefilian Queen to join us against the Elmekian Empire. Once we are united, then we will surely sway the Duke of Kal-Maart to see the Injustice of his actions, and show the Emperor that we will triumph because we have Love and Justice on our side!"  
  
Lina sighed as she listened to Phillionel drone on in another one of his fits. When Amelia joined in Lina smacked her head against the table in hopes of drowning out the pair. Unfortunately, she didn't knock herself out. They finally wound down their Justice speech right after Lina had come to the conclusion that inbreeding had to be the reason for the families' idiosyncrasies.  
  
"Now, as we were saying," Phillionel said as he helped his daughter climb down from the table and resettle herself, "the safest course of action is for your entourage to take a ship of the Allied Countries to Zefilia. It will take longer, no doubt about that, but it is truly imperative that Amelia reach Zefilia and have the audience with the queen. Lina, I trust you to make sure that Amelia reaches Zefilian shores. I know you can do it!  
  
"I'll make sure of it. We'll get the treaty, right, Amelia?" she sorceress stated, elbowing the princess.  
  
"Of course we will, Miss Lina! I won't fail you father. Now it's about time for the caravan to be leaving. We need to get started, In the Name of Justice!" the princess struck a pose.  
  
"That's my girl! I'll see you off. Now remember, this information does not leave this room. Does everyone understand?  
  
The Prince looked around the room and everyone assented. He smiled, very pleased with himself. He rose and escorted the girls down to the waiting caravan. After their long goodbyes, the caravan left the palace walls and began their southerly journey. 


	2. In Which Gourry Gets His Orders

Disclaimer: I do not own the Slayers. I wish I did, and then I would have Gourry at my beck and call. I'm just borrowing them for a while and I promise to return them in reasonably good shape. I hope everyone is enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. I would like to thank IanTyger for help with military jargon. ^_^  
  
* * * * *  
  
Captain Gourry Gabriev let out a soft sigh as he left the command tent of the Elmekian Army. After having spent the morning and most of the afternoon ensconced with General Mauriton he was ready to get some food and take a much-needed break. Unfortunately, he had far too much work still ahead of him today. Most of that work would be arranging to follow out the orders that the General had given him, direct from the Emperor himself. It didn't help that he was not happy with the orders and believed it to be a fool's mission.  
  
He returned to his encampment deep in thought. Jillas, the companies' resident diversion expert, met him with a wave and hurried over to get a report from his commander.  
  
"Welcome back, Captain! How did the meeting go? You must be starving you've been gone so long," the short fox-man nattered as he ladled Gourry a large bowl of stew out of the communal pot. The large blonde gratefully accepted the bowl and looked around the camp.  
  
"Jillas, do you happen to know where Leon is? I need to speak with him immediately," Gourry asked as he shoveled stew into his mouth.  
  
"I think he's down at the supply depot straightening out the problems with us getting our provisions. You want me to go get him, Captain?"  
  
"Yeah, I would appreciate that. Thanks. I'll be in my tent when he gets here."  
  
"If you don't mind me saying so, but from the look on your face I don't think that we're going to like whatever they've got planned for us, Captain," Jillas stated matter-of-factly as they reached the companies command tent.  
  
"I don't think you will, Jillas. We'll give the orders after I've spoken with Leon, so the sooner you get him here, the sooner you can hear the bad news," Gourry said, dismissing Jillas with a nod and entering his tent.  
  
It wasn't terribly long before Leon announced himself and came into the command tent. Gourry put down the papers he was looking over and motioned for his long-time friend to take a seat. He frowned and tried to get his thoughts in order as Leon looked at him expectantly. "Leon, we're supposed to kidnap the Saillune princess. She is reported to have the Sorceress, Lina Inverse, as her personal guard. How the hell did we get into this mess?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gourry Gabriev was captain of one of the best mercenary companies to come out of Elmekia. That in and of itself wasn't the reason for becoming attached to the hordes that were set to invade Saillune and Zefilia. He had even fulfilled his obligation and spent three of the most miserable years of his life in the ranks of said army when he was a green soldier. He thought he was done with them when the former Emperor had disbanded and discharged the soldiers attached to his late regiment, but that was not to be. He was firmly attached to the Elmekian Army again because of the most recent political uprising. Emperor Koshai, in a grand double-cross, set himself on the Elmekian Throne after orchestrating a coup that left a majority of the high-ranking nobles as dead as the former emperor. To quell the dissent that was whispered throughout the Empire, Emperor Koshai had decided that an expansion of lands was needed to bring more money into the coffers, as well as unite the people under a banner of war.  
  
There had been no point in laying claim to the great waste of a desert that bordered the Empire to the East and South. The nomadic tribesmen were too busy warring with themselves to bring much to the Empire. No, the emperor's eyes had fallen upon the White Magic Capitol of Saillune and the rich vineyards of Zefilia. It was even said that the Emperor had swayed the Duke of Kal-Maart to join him. As the drums of war began to beat an ascending staccato, the call had gone out to all former soldiers of the army. The drum became a death knell to those who refused, and so to spare himself and the lives of his men, Gourry had to say yes when he was approached and given orders to report to General Mauriton. Captain Gourry and his company were extolled as true patriots, despite how they really felt. This predicament had led them to this moment, where they would finally be put to use.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So, what your saying, Gourry, is that the we've been ordered to take out Lina Inverse, kidnap Princess Amelia, then drag her back to Elmekian lands so that she can be ransomed? Please tell me that you're kidding me, old friend! This is sheer lunacy! How the hell do we take out the sorceress bitch without getting our whole company killed? I doubt the whole army could take that Dragon Spooker out."  
  
"We're supposed to have a powerful sorcerer join with us. It will be his job to keep Lina Inverse busy while we take care of the royal escorts and round up the princess. Leon," Gourry lamented, running his hands through his long hair in frustration, "This is wrong. We can't be doing this! There is no honor in this! We're supposed to be hiring ourselves out to minor lords in petty land disputes, not kidnapping royalty."  
  
"There's nothing we can do. We can only hope that the Emperor wins this power play so we can be done with this and get back to petty land disputes. Do we have information to where we can find our Royal target?"  
  
Gourry nodded and reached into his tunic. He pulled out papers that gave the information on the princess' route and handed them over to his right hand man. He watched as Leon read the information and whistle at the detail involved.  
  
"We've got one hell of a spy in the Saillune court to be able to get all this information. Am I reading this right? The princess left this morning?"  
  
"Yeah, we've supposedly got a spy on the council that's been giving us information. He supposedly talked Phillionel into sending the princess, which is how we got this information."  
  
"I'm impressed, Gourry. We need to decide how we're going to overtake them. One hundred Elmekian soldiers on horseback isn't exactly subtle, and we will be going into Saillune. Did the general give us orders to how many soldiers to take?"  
  
"Twenty men. I was thinking of leaving Ramos in charge on this end while we fulfill orders. I think we should bring Kanros and Gorves for sure. They're the best scouts we've got. Perhaps Evras, Jordes, and Milod. The rest should probably be Weos' archers. They're good at a distance as well as up close. I want Jillas to come, too"  
  
"L-Sama, you must be joking! If we bring that little nut he'll blow something up and give away our position in record time. Remember Lyzeille? He almost brought a mountain down on us!"  
  
"He's gotten much better since then. There hasn't been a single incident that I can recall since then."  
  
"That doesn't help, Captain. You can't remember what you had for lunch yesterday."  
  
"Stew. Roast chicken. Parsnips. I say he's coming, Leon. He may come in handy if we're going to deal with that sorceress lady. Whatever he name was."  
  
"Sure. Whatever you say. Let's get this ball rolling so we can get back to our petty land wars. One kidnapped princess, coming right up." 


	3. In Which Lina and Amelia Are On the Road

Disclaimer: I do not own the Slayers. I wish I did, and then I would have Gourry at my beck and call. I'm just borrowing them for a while and I promise to return them in reasonably good shape. Please let me know what you think. ^_^; Thank you to my one lone reviewer, Neko-chan. I'm so happy that you like it! This chapter is slow moving on purpose. I'm still setting up the plot and background. I'll need at least one more chapter to set things up, then it's going to be a free for all! So please bear with me a bit longer. Arigato! ^_~  
  
Intrigued: Chapter Three  
  
In Which Lina and Amelia Are On the Road.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lina Inverse was enjoying the weather. It was a gorgeous summer day with huge fluffy clouds drifting across a cerulean sky. The dun pony that she rode today had a nice gait and a mouth of butter. Compared to the monster that she rode yesterday, Buttercup was heaven. Next to her Amelia was enjoying the weather as well. She hadn't said anything for the last ten minutes for which Lina was grateful.  
  
The past two days had gone by without any sign of danger. The evil-tempered horse aside, there hadn't even been any problems to speak of. They were making pretty good time and were almost down to the border of the Allied Countries. From there they would board the ship, Heaven's Mercy, and sail for one week to land in Zefilia.  
  
Lina was going home. Well, not home precisely, but she hadn't set foot in her homeland in years. She was somewhat worried about her homecoming. The last time she was there wasn't exactly the best of times. Her sister, Luna, hadn't punished her for her past sin. She shivered in terror at the thought of her sister's anger. Luna had a long memory, and would not have forgotten a moment of what had happened all those years ago. Lina would just have to keep a low profile and keep an ear out for any word on her sister.  
  
It was too early yet for the wine festivals that Zefilia was so famous for. At least there would be plenty of the incredible wine for her to sample. Lina began to make a mental list of all of the wines she would have to pick up for her personal use at the Saillune Palace. One of the perks of being so close to Amelia was she had her own rooms there that she could store her things without fear of any of them disappearing. She looked over at the now napping princess and smiled. The stress of the upcoming meeting with the Eternal Queen didn't show upon her face. While Lina had never met the Queen personally, it was said that she was a very shrewd and tricky woman. For Amelia to get the Eternal Queen to agree to sign a treaty with Saillune would be quite the feather in Amelia's proverbial hat. Lina believed that the Eternal Queen had to be aware of the upcoming war with the Elmekian Empire. In all likelihood she would have information that Saillune had yet to uncover. In any event, the odds were likely of the treaty taking place, barring some terrible tragedy.  
  
The caravan rode in silence for some time before a halt was called. Lina woke the dozing princess and gratefully dismounted. As she stretched her legs she wandered to the front to speak with the head of the guard.  
  
"Captain! Might I have a word with you?"  
  
"What can I do for you, Miss Inverse?"  
  
"How much farther until we get cross the border into the Allied Countries?"  
  
"We should be at the border tonight. Tomorrow we cross the border and we should reach the city late tomorrow afternoon. How's the Princess holding up back there?"  
  
"She's a real trooper," Lina said with a wink. "If you don't mind, I'll head on back and make sure she's taking a proper break. How long are we stopping anyway?"  
  
"Half an hour, so make sure you rest. I'll see you later, Miss Lina. If you have any problems, let me know."  
  
"I will," Lina said before she headed back to where their horses were resting in the shade.  
  
Lina made a stop at the supply wagon to get some hard sausage, cheese, and bread for herself and Amelia before finding where the Princess had gone. Lina found Amelia under the shade giving the horses bits of an apple.  
  
"Here you go, I got us something to snack on," Lina said plopping down at the foot of an old oak tree. She handed Amelia a bit of the food before tearing into the snack like she hadn't eaten in ages.  
  
"Please, Miss Lina, try to act more lady-like," the exasperated Princess said as she daintily ate the bread. "You're supposed to act like my companion. As you should well know, those who accompany Princess' are generally ladies. You'll blow our cover once we get to the Allied Cities if you continue to stuff your face like that! In the name of Justice, please try to act like a lady!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Amelia. You're right. I've got to act like a lady. I'll try my best, but I'm so hungry! We haven't eaten in hours, Amelia."  
  
"It's only been three hours, Lina."  
  
"Yeah, an eternity when you're hungry!"  
  
"If you say so, Miss Lina."  
  
They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before Amelia got a pensive look on her face.  
  
"Miss Lina, you're from Zefilia, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"What do you know of the royal family there?"  
  
"Umm. not much. The Eternal Queen has ruled for as long as I've been alive, actually, longer. The Royals generally keep to themselves; don't get caught up in scandalous going on, and every two years the queen throws a big bash at the castle. From what I remember, the Queen has a palace in the country."  
  
"What I'm getting at, Miss Lina," Amelia asked, biting her lower lip in apprehension, "Does she have any eligible sons?"  
  
"Why do you want to know that? You're hardly old enough to think of marriage. Though that would be a good way to tie Saillune to Zefilia. Smart thinking, Amelia," Lina said with a wink to the now blushing girl.  
  
"That's not what I meant! I don't want to get married to anyone that I don't choose for myself. I just want to know if that's something that I have to worry about while I go about trying to get her to sign the treaty!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Calm down. I didn't mean to get you all worked up. Now let me think," the flame haired sorceress mused while she finished her sausage. "I think, don't hold me to this, okay, that the Queen has two sons. I know one is married for sure. The other one may or may not be."  
  
"Alright. I can work with that. Thanks, Miss Lina."  
  
"Don't mention it. What are friends for? Hey, are you going to eat your cheese?" Lina asked as she eyed the remains of Amelia's snack. Amelia handed it over without a word.  
  
"When will we cross the border?"  
  
"The Captain thinks we'll be at the border tonight. Tomorrow we cross into Allied Territory. We'll have to be on our guard. If anything happens it will be once we get out of Saillune."  
  
"You really think something is going to happen, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I have a suspicion that something's going to happen. So keep your guard up. We may be in for a bumpy ride."  
  
"We have Love and Justice on our side, Miss Lina! If anyone were to try and stop us, I know that we will smite the evil-doers and teach them that good always triumphs!" Amelia shouted, striking a pose.  
  
"Uhhhh. Yeah. Smite them. Right," Lina mumbled, sweat dropping as her companion grinned. 


End file.
